wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Paper doll
The paper doll frame is a window that shows what the player's character looks like and the various item slots that can be equipped (held or worn) by the character. __TOC__ Paper doll sections Image:Paperdoll.png| rect 143 139 182 178 Head rect 143 187 181 226 Neck rect 142 234 181 274 Shoulders rect 142 282 181 322 Back rect 142 330 182 369 Chest rect 142 378 181 418 Shirt rect 142 427 181 467 Tabard rect 142 474 181 514 Wrists rect 259 503 299 543 Main Hand rect 309 503 349 543 Off Hand rect 358 502 398 544 Ranged rect 418 507 450 539 Ammo rect 431 143 462 175 Arcane Resistance rect 430 176 461 209 Fire Resistance rect 430 210 462 243 Nature Resistance rect 430 245 462 277 Frost Resistance rect 430 279 461 310 Shadow Resistance rect 473 136 517 181 Hand rect 472 185 517 229 Waist rect 473 233 517 277 Legs rect 472 281 516 325 Feet rect 472 329 516 373 Finger rect 471 377 517 421 Finger rect 472 425 517 469 Trinket rect 472 473 516 517 Trinket rect 231 560 324 589 Reputation rect 329 560 386 589 Skills rect 393 560 439 589 PvP desc none The Paper Doll frame displays various information about your character, including: * Character's Portrait (upper left corner) and model (upper insert). * Character's Name, Level, Race, Class, Guild, Title information (upper center). * Resistances, responsible for mitigating magic damage taken. * Base Stats: Strength, Agility, Stamina, Intellect, Spirit, Armor * Melee: Damage, Speed, Power, Hit Rating, Crit Chance, Expertise * Ranged: Damage, Speed, Power, Hit Rating, Crit Chance * Spell: Bonus Damage, Bonus Healing, Hit Rating, Crit Chance, Haste Rating, Mana Regen * Defenses: Armor, Defense, Dodge, Parry, Block, Resilience * The character's equipment is spread around the character's model insert. Hovering over the item icons allows you to view the items' stats. Paper doll buttons Close box Extreme top-right of the window, this button ( ) closes the window. Basically following the MS Windows UI convention, since on the Mac OS, the equivalent UI button is at the top-left (red marble in OS X). Model rotate buttons Just to the top-left of the 3D character preview figure, these buttons rotate the preview counter-clockwise and clockwise. Tabs There can also be up to five tabs at the bottom of the window: * Character (left): Goes to the paper doll main character info pane. * Pet (middle-left): Only for hunters and warlocks, goes to the pet's paper doll pane. The pet's version of the paper doll frame shows a preview of what the pet looks like (with buttons to rotate the view) and various info of the pet (name, level, mood, resistances, and attributes). For hunter pets only, this pane also shows what food the pet will eat (After Wotlk/patch 3.0 this is now where mounts and non-combat pets are aswell) * Reputation (middle): Goes to Reputation pane of the character info window. * Skills (middle-right): Goes to Skills pane of the character info window. * Currency (right): Goes to the Currency pane of the character info window. See also *Equipment slots * template Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:UI